


Don't Put That There

by SherlockHolmes



Series: Asexy April 24 Fics in 24 Hours Challenge [11]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Like I was getting tired, So probably OOC too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockHolmes/pseuds/SherlockHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A Doctor Who fic where the 11th (asexual in my opinion) Doctor has a conversation with the overtly sexual Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Put That There

When someone is all over Time and Space, it becomes rather hard to avoid them.

And, no matter how hard he tried, the Doctor never seemed to able to avoid running into Captain Jack Harkness again.

It had been years since he’d last seen him. But, just once, he stopped off in Cardiff. It was only for a minute, but that was enough for Jack to appear out of the woodwork.

The first time he saw him in his eleventh incarnation was awkward, to put it mildly.

Familiar eyes tracked up and down his body, taking in his new form.

“Not bad. Not quite as trim and handsome as your last body, but not too hard on the eyes.”

Amy had, unfortunately, chosen that moment to appear. Jack’s eyes had swept quickly up and down her form, widening slightly.

“Why hello. The name’s Jack Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Jack,” the Doctor groaned, as Amy smiled back at him.

“Amelia Pond.”

“They seem to get more attractive as you get older, Doctor,” Jack commented, as the door to the TARDIS once more swung open.

“Amy, Doctor, what’s going on?”

Jack’s eyes fixed on Rory, fascination with Amy completely forgotten.

“Hey, the name’s Captain Jack Harkness.”

Rory looked slightly scared. “Erm, right.”

“He’s a very pretty one.”

“Pretty?” Rory squeaked.

“Jack, stop it.”

“I’m just trying to be friendly.”

“Well, you’re not doing very well.”

Jack looked like he was about to protest when there was a crash in the distance. Jack, the Doctor, Amy and Rory looked over to where a giant lizard was eating a building.

“We’ll continue this conversation later,” the Doctor declared as he pulled out his screwdriver. The rest of them nodded their agreement.


End file.
